Gossip of HA
Heyy everyone, Trina here! I've decided to make a page full of the gossip of HA. It doesn't HAVE to be gossip, just the going ons of HA. But, I'm just one person, and I can't possible know all of the rumors going around, so I'm inviting you, to contribute to this page! And if you have any answers, please comment underneath the piece of gossip you want to comment on and put your name in bold before the comment you are about to make. Look below for examples. Gossip *Dannii got hair streaks! I know that's kind of old news, but did anyone else think that she already had streaks? Trina: I thought I was the only one! Yes, apparently Dannii got a hair streaker when she went to the mall with Cat! I don't know why they didn't ask me to come, though. They were probably getting my birthweek present! Dannii: Trina, remember I'm broke! I had to buy you loads of Birthweek presents becuase my family kept stealing them and they cost so much, I'm broke! Remember? And I did not have hairstreaks when I first arrived! Dannii: Look i have proof: http://theslapvictorious.wikia.com/wiki/File:1519291855.jpg < This is my yearbook Pic. Trina: '''Sorry, I keep forgetting you're broke. OH yeah, I remember now!! *I've seen a boy hanging around Jade for a little while now after her and Beck's breakup. Is it Jade's rebound? '''Dannii: Probably Jades probably jelous of Beck hanging around with me and taking photos of me all the time. Trina: '''I thought you were friends with Jade. Shouldn't you stop hanging around Beck then? '''Dannii: i can't just say no to Beck when he asks if he can hang out with me *Lately, Robbie hasn't had Rex around. Is it just a break or is Robbie finally cutting things off with his creepy puppet? Robbie: Rex is having problems with his girlfriend, Rexina, she slapped him! He's too scared to go to school because of the black eye she gave him! Rex: Rob! Don't tell nobody about Rexina. Robbie: Rex, I was just getting into details. Rex: Details?! You made her smack me and drew over my eye! Dannii: Your are puppet! How can you have a black eye!? *Trina's Birthweek is coming up. Is anyone getting her presents?? Cat: '''You're the reason why! Oh, sorry. Hey, do you know how to get juice out of a potato? '''Dannii: Sorry Trina, I'm broke. Trina: It's okay, Dannii. Next year. Or sooner.. And sorry Cat, I don't know how to get juice out of a potato. Squeeze it? *Cat's been getting things from Sky Store AGAIN. Cat: They have the best ever ball freshener! How can you NOT buy things from Sky Store? Dannii: Well I guess we do all have our addictions. Like me with Streakers and Spray Paint, Cat with Sky Store, everyone has flaws! And Cat, another reminder you owe me 68 BUCKS that you 'Borrowed' off me for 'Lunch'! Cat: Oh, sorry Dannii! I had to buy the World's Brightest Keychain with that. K, here's the money! Dannii: Exactly what would you do with a ball freshiner and a bright key chain? Trina: '''Oh, Cat. Why don't you just find a new, harmless addiction that you don't have to pay for? You should take up singing! Or acting! '''Cat: Then I'll just eat Bibble! Yum! Dannii: Bibble? Cat: See http://victorious.wikia.com/wiki/Bibble :) Trina: '''Wow. Can I try some Bibble? '''Cat: Okay! *Apparently, Beck's been hanging around Dannii a lot lately. Is this the beginning of romance? Trina: 'I felt that I needed to add this, but I really don't think there's anything going on between ''them. '''Dannii:yeah i think there is nothing going on between us but would wanting to hang around with me all the time and taking pics of me AND now hes got his own nickname for me! are they signs of him actually liking me? *Berf has a crush on Trina. Will sparks fly or will they crash and burn? Trina: '''I will NEVER date Burf. EVER. In my LIFE. NEVER!!! That's almost as bad as dating Sinjin. Those kind of people shouldn't breed. Gross. '''Berf: Are you sure? Trina: '''Of course I'm sure. ugh.... '''Cat: Lolz! Dannii: Aww i think you make a cute couple! Trina: Don't even joke about that! *There are new HA students! Which include Charlotte Brooks, Carlos Cox, and Lily Taylor! Cat: Yeah! My friends from my old school, Lily and Charlotte! Trina: '''You know them?? Cool! *Trina Vega has science!! Whatever will she do? '''Jade: Throw it in the new musical you're directing. It will play your best friend. Trina: '''I don't really know what you mean.... '''Dannii: Most of the people don't know! '''Trina: '''Oookay then. *Trina Vega is starting her own fan club. Who wants to join? '''Trina: '''Everyone! *Beck and Jade are back together. Who expected that? '''Dannii: '''Me! Its kinda obvious because they are madly in love with each other! *there are rumours that Dannii is crushing on someone. and its not Beck! could it be true. '''Dannii: '''Yes. But I Am Not Telling Anybody Who It Is!